Haunt You
by Coffey Milk
Summary: "Aku tidak akan menerima meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpaku." JaeYong ff


Haunt You

Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila orang yang kau cintai terbaring kaku tak bernyawa di hadapanmu?

Kau pasti akan menangis, bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi tidak dengan Jaehyun.

Ia menatap tubuh yang terbaring di peti mati dengan ribuan bunga di sekeliling tubuhnya itu dengan pandangan dingin. Tidak ada teriakan, tangisan, dan air mata. Jaehyun hanya menatap tubuh itu dalam diam. Tangannya menyentuh wajah pucat nan dingin itu.

"Selamat tinggal, Lee Taeyong."

.

.

.

Jaehyun menutup hatinya rapat-rapat.

Menjadi orang yang berkali lipat lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

Sejak kematian orang itu, ia berubah. Tak ada yang berani menganggunya, tapi juga tidak ada yang bersedia memberitahu padanya kalau ia sudah tak seramah yang sebelumnya. Tatapannya tajam, terkesan sinis dan merendah.

Orangtuanya bahkan sudah lelah menasehatinya.

Jaehyun memang tak terlihat seperti orang yang terpukul, atau dia merasa bahwa ia kehilangan pun sama sekali tidak.

Namun, semua orang tahu ia pernah mengalami hal yang luar biasa menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Jaehyun menghirup rokoknya, lalu menghembuskannya.

Dinginnya udara pagi kini ia nikmati dengan sebatang rokok dan segelas kopi hitam. Tentu bukan yang sekali dua kali ia melakukan ini. Sudah hampir berkali-kali.

Jaehyun tidak yakin, atau tidak mau tahu sejak kapan ia melakukan ini, merusak sel-sel tubuhnya. Mungkin sejak orang itu tak ada, atau mungkin sebelum orang itu tiada.

" _Jaehyun."_

"Jangan menggangguku, Hyung. Kembali ke alammu."

" _Kau harus sarapan."_

"Aku tidak butuh masakanmu lagi."

" _Jaehyun! Istirahatlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu."_

"Berhenti menasehatiku! Urusi urusanmu sendiri!"

Jaehyun berseru kesal, membanting cangkir yang masih berisi kopi hitam itu ke lantai. Menimbulkan suara nyaring pecahan cangkir dan noda kopi yang mengotori lantai. Jaehyun menatap udara kosong saat ia berbalik, tak menemukan apapun, siapapun, atau orang itu. Ia berdecih. Dibuangnya rokok kearah cairan kopi dan menginjaknya, tak peduli dengan kakinya yang tergores oleh pecahan cangkir dan menimbulkan noda merah berbau karat.

.

.

.

" _Selamat malam, Jaehyun. Selamat tidur, semoga kau tidur nyenyak."_

" _Jaehyun. Berdoalah sebelum tidur, kau akan bermimpi indah."_

" _Jaehyun, tidurlah. Tinggalkan pekerjaan itu."_

" _Jaehyun, peluk aku."_

" _Jaehyun, aku merindukanmu."_

" _Jaehyun."_

" _Jaehyun."_

" _Jaehyun."_

" _Jae—"_

" _Jae—"_

" _Ja—"_

"DIAAAAMM!"

Jaehyun berteriak sambil membuka selimutnya. Tatapan matanya menangkap cermin, melihat sosok itu berdiri di sana, di sebelah pantulan dirinya yang terlihat berada di atas kasur.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?! Bahkan, kau mati pun masih bisa menggangguku!"

Jaehyun mengamuk, mengabaikan tatapan sendu sosok dalam cermin. Isi kamar pun terlihat porak-poranda. Semua perabotan berjatuhan, berserakan, bahkan cermin itu pun menjadi korban. Pecah berhamburan, dengan cairan merah yang timbul dari tinju Jaehyun yang terluka.

.

.

.

.

Tak bisa ia tenang.

Jaehyun terlalu lelah.

Ia lelah menghadapi semuanya.

Ia lelah dengan kehidupannya yang terlalu keras dan mengikat, tanpa kebebasan dan rasa bahagia.

Satu cahaya miliknya yang bisa membuatnya tahu bahagia kala itu hanyalah kekasih hatinya, Lee Taeyong.

Namun, cahaya itu pula yang kembali menyeretnya dalam kehidupan penuh dingin sekali lagi.

Apakah dia salah?

Atau gagal dalam memilih cahayanya sendiri?

Jaehyun tak bisa menangis, air mata itu sudah lebih dulu terkuras saat ia masih kecil tanpa bisa menikmati bagaimana anak kecil seharusnya menikmati masa mudanya.

Lee Taeyong.

Orang nomor satu yang paling ia cintai.

Juga orang nomor satu yang paling ia benci setengah mati.

.

.

.

" **Tahu tidak, aku baru saja mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai pengajar terbaik?" tanya Taeyong pada suatu hari setelah melewati malam panas mereka yang entah yang kesekian kali.**

" **Oh iyakah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Respon Jaehyun sambil mengacak rambut Taeyong yang memang sudah berantakan.**

" **Aku terharu sekali murid-murid telah memilihku, aku akan menjadi pengajar lebih baik lagi."**

" **Tentu, kau memang yang terbaik."**

 **Taeyong tersenyum, mengecup cepat pipi Jaehynn.**

" **Apakah kau mau tidur sekarang? Aku selalu cemas dengan melihat kantung hitam di bawah matamu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Jaehyun. Yang aku inginkan, kau hanya bisa sehat tanpa kurang suatu apapun."**

" **Iya, ayo tidur…"**

" **Selamat tidur, aku mencintaimu…"**

" **Aku lebih mencintaimu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namun, esok-esoknya, Taeyong kehilangan pekerjaannya.**

 **Ia kehilangan semua murid yang mendukungnya, satu persatu mulai menatapnya seolah dia tak seharusnya ada di muka bumi.**

 **Hanya dengan satu fitnah.**

 **Bahwa, ia seorang pelacur.**

 **Tentu Taeyong menolak keras, dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah milik Jaehyun seorang, suaminya. Tapi tak ada yang percaya, karena pernikahan mereka tertutup dari publik. Apalagi dengan keadaan orangtua Jaehyun juga membencinya. Ia dengan cepat tersingkir dari lingkungannya.**

 **Hanya Jaehyun yang menjadi tempat keluh kesahnya, hanya Jaehyun yang bisa menenangkannya. Namun, Taeyong semakin depresi. Ia mulai menjadi manja, banyak menuntut, banyak protes, tak mau diajak berpikir jernih.**

 **Sedangkan Jaehyun di sisi lain mengalami tekanan besar dalam perusahaannya. Pekerjaannya semakin banyak, ia memperketat keamanan, memastikan bisnisnya berjalan lancar dan berusaha menumpaskan semua kendala.**

 **Namun, ia tak bisa santai dan tenang. Karena, begitu ia pulang, yang ia dapatkan bukanlah sebuah untaian kata dan perlakuan yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Hanya protes, umpatan, dan ucapan rasa tidak puas.**

 **Seperti kala ia pulang ke rumah sendiri sebelum ia menikah, mendapatkan rasa tidak puas dari sang ayah dan ibu yang akhirnya memarahinya dan menghukumnya.**

 **Jaehyun tidak tahu harus apa, ia selalu bertanya-tanya.**

 **Kesalahan apa yang sudah ia perbuat?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sejak itu pula emosinya memuncak. Setiap kali ia pulang ke rumah, ia akan berteriak, bertengkar dengan Taeyong. Ia bosan. Ia muak.**

 **Rumah tangga mereka hancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ten, sekretaris Jaehyun, adalah orang paling nekat dari segala yang ternekat di dunia ini.

Dia berhasil menyeret Jaehyun ke bar. Menikmati beberapa minuman berakohol dengan kadar tinggi yang Ten yakin membuat atasannya itu tidak sadar.

Tentu Ten tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan ia terima, tapi ia terlalu penasaran dan ingin tahu apa yang di rasakan atasannya setelah kehilangan sang istri. Ia bahkan juga sudah meminta seseorang psikiater untuk mengamati Jaehyun selama ia membawa atasannya itu ke bar.

Karena Jaehyun akan mengamuk jika diminta untuk mengunjungi psikiater, tentu saja.

Berhari-hari sejak seminggu kehilangan istrinya, Ten sering mendapati atasannya itu berbicara, bahkan berteriak sendiri. Seperti ada seseorang bersamanya. Namun, Ten tak bisa melihatnya.

Ten hanya ingin memastikan Jaehyun baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jaehyun sempoyongan, matanya berkedip, ia berperilaku layaknya orang mabuk berat seperti biasanya. Duduk dengan tidak seimbang dan bergoyang-goyang, dan mulai mengoceh.

"Dia… hik… kurang ajar… hik."

"Bagaimana bisa…. Hik… dia melakukan ini… padaku… hik."

"Jung…. Bodoh…. Taeyong… hik."

"Pertengkaran itu… hik… omonganku… hik, aku… tidak menyangka… hal itu… terjadi…."

"Ironis sekali…" Jaehyun mulai tertawa-tawa, "aku membunuhmu…"

"Membunuh orang yang aku cintai…"

Ten bungkam. Menatap Jaehyun dengan bingung. Kembali ia teringat kejadian enam bulan lalu saat Taeyong diberitakan mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Saat itu, Jaehyun sedang menjalani rapat. Namun, entah apa yang Jaehyun pikirkan saat ia menyuruh orang yang membawa berita itu untuk keluar dan melanjutkan rapatnya.

Saat berada di rumah duka pun Jaehyun tak menampakkan kesedihan apapun di wajahnya.

"Taeyong… pergi…. Jangan menemuiku lagi…"

"Jangan berbicara padaku lagi…"

"Hik.."

"Biarkan aku.. hik… dalam penyesalanku… hik."

Brak!

Prang!

Jaehyun membanting meja dan menyenggol gelas hingga jatuh dan pecah di sebelah kakinya.

"Pergilah! Aku bilang, pergi! Diam! Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku! Pergi! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" ia berteriak-teriak kearah udara kosong di sampingnya dan membuat beberapa orang yang ada di bar itu melihatnya dengan bingung.

Ten panik, apalagi saat Jaehyun mulai menendang kursi dan menjatuhkan beberapa gelas.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan… hiks, mu…"

Ten mengerjap, untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Jaehyun menangis.

Menangis seperti anak kecil.

Menangis meraung-raung dan terisak-isak begitu hebat.

Terdengar begitu pilu hingga Ten tak kuasa juga menahan air matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu hik, bodoh! Hiks!"

"Kau pergi kemana Jung Taeyooong…"

"Taeyong…. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku…"

" _Jaehyun."_

Jaehyun tersentak, ia berdiri tegak dan celingukan ke sana ke mari, "Taeyong! Kau dimana, Taeyong?!" teriaknya.

" _Jaehyun."_

"Taeyong!"

Jaehyun berlari keluar dari bar, Ten mengejarnya dengan bingung. Jaehyun tak melihat apapun selain sosok yang berlari menjauhinya.

" _Jaehyun."_

" _Jaehyun."_

" _Kemari Jaehyun, ya benar, melangkahlah ke jalan raya."_

"Sajang-nim! Berhenti!"

"Ten! Kau tidak bisa menolongnya!"

CKITTT!

BRAK!

Bagaikan kereta api yang melaju cepat, Ten tak bisa menggapai tangan atasannya yang kini dihantam oleh sebuah truk yang pengemudinya berniat menghentikan laju truknya.

Tubuh Jaehyun terpental beberapa kali sebelum tergeletak di jalan dengan darah yang mengucur deras.

Ten jatuh dari berdirinya, menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Psikiater yang ia bawa untuk membantu Jaehyun pun terdiam bungkam sambil memegangi Ten yang kini mulai lunglai dengan kesadaran mulai menipis.

Ten tak bisa menolong Jaehyun.

Ten bahkan tak menyangka apa yang ia usahakan malah membawa maut bagi orang yang ia hormati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Jaehyun—kau.."**

" **Diam! Berhenti menasehatiku!"**

" **Cih! Kenapa kau harus berteriak padaku, hah?!"**

" **Aku bilang, diam!"**

" **Kau menjadi seperti ini?! Kenapa kau sama sekali tak bisa mengontrol dirimu, Jaehyun? Istirahatlah! Tidak usah memikirkan bisnismu!"**

" **Kau tak mengerti, Taeyong!"**

" **Tidak mengerti apa? Tidak mengerti dengan pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk? Tidak mengerti dengan bawahanmu yang berkorupsi? Tidak mengerti dengan bisnismu yang anjlok?"**

" **Bisakah kau diam untuk sehari?"**

" **Demi apapun, Jaehyun! Yang aku mau kau sekarang hanyalah istirahat dan merilekskan dirimu!"**

" **Aku akan istirahat jika kau tidak mengoceh seperti ini!"**

" **Jaehyun!"**

" **Jangan berteriak padaku!"**

" **Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu!"**

" **Diamlah!"**

" **Bukan hanya kau yang punya masalah besar, Jaehyun!"**

" **Maka dari itu aku menyuruhmu untuk Diam! Tidak usah mencampuri urusanku! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!"**

" **Pergi, Lee Taeyong! Pergi! Atau lebih baik, kau tak usah kembali!"**

" **Jaehyun! Jaga mulutmu!"**

" **Cih!"**

" **Kau yakin mengatakan itu, Jaehyun?! Kau sadar?"**

" **Iya!"**

" **Kau tak membutuhkanku lagi?"**

" **Aku tidak membutuhkanmu lagi."**

" **Baiklah, Jaehyun. Aku akan pergi."**

 **Taeyong membuka pintu tempat tinggal mereka dan memakai sepatu.**

" **Jaehyun… maafkan aku, jika aku tak bisa melakukannya."**

 **Blam.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku tidak bisa pergi, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja, aku akan kembali."**_

" _ **Aku akan kembali, Jaehyun."**_

" _ **Aku tidak akan menerima meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpaku."**_

" _ **Karena… aku tahu, kita saling membutuhkan…"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Lalu Taeyong hilang di balik rinai hujan.**

 **Dengan Jaehyun yang hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong lewat jendela yang terbuka.**

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
